Ira bien qui ira le dernier à l'hôpital
by HalF AnjL
Summary: Défit lancé par The Jester of Queen. Quand Severus est à l'hôpital.


Couple imposé : Sirus/Severus

Genre imposé : Humor/Romance

Mots imposés : _**Rose (fleur)**_, _**tee-shirt col V, lumière des projecteurs, cigarette, chapeau haut-de-forme, ateuchoum, prison, bandages, coup de tarot, scarification, oh my god**_,_** serviette capuche,**_ _**Gary Oldman, bannière américaine**_

Lieu imposé entre autre : _**placard à balais**_

Obligation de passage : _**Sherly**_ (il est passé par ici, il repassera par par là)

Ira bien qui ira le dernier à l'hôpital.

Sirius vivait dans le monde moldu avec son amant, Severus. Ce dernier, après avoir eu une grosse dispute avec l'héritier Black, à cause d'un _**coup de tarot**_, avait eu la « merveilleuse » idée de pratiquer la _**scarification**_ sur ses si magnifiques avant bras.

Donc, le chien allait chercher des jeu de société, pour jouer avec l'homme de sa vie, pendant la convalescence de celui-ci.

Il rentra dans une boutique moldu et choisit plusieurs jeux. Une fois son choix fait, il remonta l'allée centrale pour arriver à la caisse de l'échoppe, paya et retourna vers l'hôpital.

A l'hôpital.

Dans le couloir de l'étage, où il sautillait gaiement, il resta bouche bée devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : un docteur, en blouse blanche, traînait littéralement un homme à ses pieds. L'homme-boulet avait un magnifique _**chapeau haut-de-forme**_ et ne cessait de s'exclamer :

« -Docteur Watson s'il vous plaîtttttt ! Laissez-moi voir mon _**Gary Oldman**_ ! »

Malheureusement, le médecin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille** et assomma son cher petit fardeau.

« -Bonne nuit, _**Mr Holmes**_, lança Watson en enfermant son pauvre petit boulet dans un_** placard à balais.**_

Sirius rentra donc totalement décontenancé dans la chambre de Severus, où, là, il dût se retenir à la porte devant ce spectacle : son si froid amant, avait décoré sa chambre de convalescence avec la _**bannière américaine,**_ accrochée derrière son lit, et se fumait une _**cigarette,**_ en écoutant fort du métallica en même temps que de lire négligemment une revue de femmes en tenues légères.

« -_**OH MY GOD**_, hurla le jeune Black,

-Appelle moi Severus.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de mon amant ?

-Cet amant à qui vous n'offrez même pas de _**rose**_, cracha méchamment le serpy.

-Je nous ai acheté des jeux, soupira le griffon.

-C'est de circonstances, vu comment je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital... »

Faisant fi des ronchonnements de Snape, Sirius commença à expliquer les règles du Monopoly.

Bien sur, une dispute éclata après trois minutes tranquilles.

« -Mais c'est toi qui doit aller en_** prison**_ ! »

L'alité, pas de cet avis apparemment, attrapa férocement le _**tee-shirt à col V**_ avec un air _**menaçant.**_ On entendit un « CRAK » et tous les _**bandages**_ de Severus tombèrent en lambeaux sous sa grimace de pur douleur.

Une infirmière fût appelée et un bandage neuf refait ainsi que des calmants donnés. Sirius avait ce sourire de vainqueur, celui qui vous dit qu'il fait une danse de la joie intérieur, celui qui vous donne envie de gentiment écraser la tête de celui qui le fait dans le mur le plus proche, ce que fit, évidemment, notre serpentard national. La nurse demanda obligeamment à Sirius de donner son bain à Snape, ce dernier lança un regard qui voulait dire « si jamais tu fais le moindre commentaire sur le fait que je sois dépendant de toi comme un nouveau-né, je te jure que même cent doloris te feront moins mal ».

Sirius ne dit mot et lava amoureusement son amant. Une fois le bain finit (oui, on avait protégé les plaies de l'autre idiot... beau... grognon... séduisant... Huhum Serpy), le Black força Snape à enfiler une _**serviette à capuche**_ à oreilles de chat.

En suivit encore une dispute où Sirius finit dans l'eau du bain.

Quelques jours plus tard, le chien devait reprendre la route avec ses musiciens, leur tournée internationale commençait. Il quitta donc avec pleins de regrets son amant pour quelques mois, normalement.

Severus regardait chacune des tournées de Black, ne déroba pas à la « tradition » aujourd'hui encore.

Mais une fois Sirius _**sous les feux des projecteurs**_, alors qu'il commençait sa première chanson, on entendit que ses « _**ateuchoum ! Ateuchoum **_! » et le serpy sourit, revoyant son amant encore mouillé de l'eau du bain.

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Sirius l'alité, et Snape se donnait à cœur-joie de son nouveau rôle de garde malade. Pauvre Black...

** peut-être de l'autre alors ?


End file.
